Talk:Straw Hat Pirates
About the Straw Hat Pirates... I don't think Joekido is understanding that, yes, Franky did recently join, but Usopp left... and has yet to re-join. -BattleFranky202 Another thing Even though Usopp probably IS going to rejoin, he still hasn't yet! That's why we should treat it as though he still hasn't re-joined yet! -BattleFranky202 :Usopp rejoined in 438. (Justyn 05:11, 19 December 2006 (UTC)) Current Crew Setup Can the current crew setup be changed to something like that presented in the Galley-La page. Each crewmember will consist of a brief paragraph or two explaining when and where they joined, basic information, shared info like dreams and bounties, and what not. At the the top of each of these sections will be a link to their individual articles link like the Galley-La page. So okay? I'll liked to be the one to change it to that way if accepted.Mugiwara Franky I like the idea! Sounds cool! -BF202, December 18, 2006 All that stuff about Robin I find it unnecessary... -BF202, December 20, 2006 :The stuff Joekido put seems somewhat unnecessary but actually I could work with it somewhat. Anyway I'll modify the current crew setup like I said I would as soon as I can. Multitasking is really hard. Mugiwara Franky 12:43, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Usopp's Bounty Umm. Stop taking this away okay. The government and the rest of the world may only know him by Sogeking but it is Usopp's bounty. While, they haven't identified who Sogeking is, they have identified Sogeking is member of the StrawHats and anyone who isn't as easily persuaded as Luffy and Chopper would know Usopp is Sogeking. I mean how many long nosed guys are there in the Straw Hats.Mugiwara Franky 01:17, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Something about Vivi Where in Chapter 440 of the manga does Vivi say she wouldn't be able to keep up with them? I don't like that part about her one bit. She is as strong willed (and physically strong) as Nami. - Frozen Blue Flame :Its actual 439 she appears... So that is a mistake. Its right after Smoker and Tashigi's bit. Even though she was a clone of Nami, she lack something Nami had - a big enough dream. She had no drive beyond Alabasta's welfare. One-Winged Hawk 07:09, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I looked at Chapter 439, and I still couldn't find anything. Could anyone provide a link? I think she is a lot like Nami, but I wouldn't call her her clone. Vivi has a whole side that Nami doesn't have, and the opposite applies too. It is true that she had no dream beyond Alabasta, however, one might say that she wanted to become a pirate and have adventures with as a Straw Hat. Maybe even be the Pirate Queen (Haha, that's what my subtitles said when I watched the episode when she decided she won't go on the ship... crappy Hong Kong subtitles, but I don't know, maybe the subtitles were accurate). Frozen Blue Flame 08:19 A.M., 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::here. This is a MSN site so you may have to have to join and sign up for a passport account or whatever its called from MSN services. One-Winged Hawk 16:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh, I didn't realize there was a second page. Thanks Hawk........ Ok, so I just read that bit of the manga and I must say, Vivi is not really saying she wouldn't be able to keep up with the Straw Hats (actually, personally, I still consider her a Straw Hat, she is just saying that Luffy is stronger than her. When she says "Our skills levels are different" she is still talking about Luffy. Luffy is also "stronger" than the rest of the Straw Hats too so I think that part should be deleted. - Frozen Blue Flame :::::Hmmm... Give it a small test to see how it goes and then work from there. If after you've removed it doesn't seem right you could revert it back. One-Winged Hawk 22:07, 22 April 2007 (UTC) List the Thousand Sunny as a crew member. The Thousand Sunny should be listed as a crew member in this article. :Tomorrow when I have time. It should have already been done. Bad OWH, you've been lazy again. Actually I forgot about it. And Merry was meant to have come off anyway. My bad again. One-Winged Hawk 21:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've been meaning to do this for awhile now, but I can't find a good portrait picture of it. But then again, I'm a lazy bastard :P Slayerlx 22:30, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Stupid long list Okay a preposal; Rather then having a long list of people who were allies, list the arcs and state who joined the crew for what reason as allies/travlelling companions, etc. That list is a problem as much as a handy tool. One-Winged Hawk 09:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :How about maybe a table listing them down?Mugiwara Franky 15:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm currently making the table at the moment. See here and comment.Mugiwara Franky 15:40, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::I already tried a table Angel Emfrbl/Bounty tables prior to stating this. To be honest, yours is kind cramped. The version I was working on is a lot better laid out, its the same table I used for the bounties page. The reason why I gave it up is the same reason why I'm discussing things here, reguardless of the circumstances, that list is STILL too long. I'm beginning to agree with what wikipedia did when it scrapped the list on the SHs page. One-Winged Hawk 21:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Made some modifications based on comments. What makes the list too big is that it takes too much space than the actual content of the page. In Wikipedia, I believe it poses a real problem since the Straw Hat crew page doesn't have much content. Here however, we have more content to balance out the list. Also from what I noticed from a small preview, the list looks smaller when tablelized correctly.Mugiwara Franky 02:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps the amount of whats written besides each group is the problem? Even with that table fixed now, it just seems exessive when you tablize it. We need a few more peeps on the discussion. :-/ One-Winged Hawk